Fix the world for you
by Wolfsgirlfriend
Summary: What if Edward had waited a few months more to come back to Forks? What if...Bella had never jumped the cliff alone? This story starts exactly at the point Edward leaves, everything before and some of the backgrounds here is of course still Mayer's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fix the world for you**

**Summary: **What if Edward had waited a few months to come back to Forks? What if...Bella had never jumped the cliff alone? This story starts exactly at the point Edward leaves, everything before and some of the backgrounds here is of course still Mayer's story.

**Pairing: **Jake/Bella

**Chapter 1 **

**Pov:** Jake

I remember the morning very clearly. It wasn't like I didn't know about my crush on Bella Swan, the problem was admitting it wouldn't change anything. She was in normal school, with normal people, I was a 15 year old red face living on a reservation. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never was one of those blaming pale faces for taking our land, I was far too young and no matter how it looked to outsiders, our lives were just as modern as theirs. I eat pizza and heat up sausages in the microwave, shoot. But back to pale faces and that morning. I started to feel a little restricted seeing Bella making friends in the school, because I couldn't be there. I felt a bit frustrated when she started going out with Cullen, and I couldn't be close enough to her as they could...daily. I ended up being on the level of childhood friend that sometimes drives his father in wheelchair to their home. Not to mention I was a year younger. But yeah, that morning I realized...that it wasn't only bugging me than, that I never bought the "this isn't your fault, you are as good as he is, just remind yourself where you belong". That morning my dad told me that Cullens left. And the already forgotten stingy feeling in my stomach was back, stronger than before. She was...single. And most probably very lonely...gah! Jake, be ashamed, letting this make you happy...

He must have seen how I froze in my thoughts. He chuckled a little. I shook my head and reacted properly: "Erm...really? Why so suddenly?" Billy told me that Dr. Cullen got some great opportunity in LA and that they had to move out very quickly. We ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. Shall I go see her? Is my dad happy now when she finally is not with a Cullen? Isn't she now outing with friends wildly to get her mind of things? Wouldn't I be just...hassle?

"Hey, Jake, sure you are ok?" I heard Billy and saw him fighting laughter. I frowned: "Sure, why wouldn't be?" Billy raised his eyebrows and pointed at my lap. I looked down and saw that while I was deep in my thoughts all the jam from the knife that I held fell down right on my fresh jeans. I groaned and went to change before leaving for school.

It was just week after that, when I decided to go wait for Bella in front of her school. People...stared at me. But I didn't let it discourage me. I saw a girl from Bella's group, I saw her with them on the prom party last year. I paced towards them and smiled.

"Hello, erm...I am waiting for Bella Swan, is she...coming out?" I asked my hands in the pockets of my jeans. They looked at me and after checking me from head to toe with cautious eyes, questioning my right to stand on the grounds of their school, the blond girl pulled off a kind smile.

"She hasn't come to school since...they left." she finished her face fell a little with the ending. Oh sure, everyone was missing them but me?

"Oh." I let out. Bella was... not showing up to school for a week.

"Why? I mean...is she sick or something?" I tried my luck and asked for a second time.

The blond guy didn't bother with a smile, he made sure I saw that he really didn't like me here.

"She isn't answering our calls, and her dad says she has the flu."

Hah...sure. As if Dr. Cullen's presence was some kind of vaccination that expires if he crosses the borders of the city.

I just smiled back, said my thanks and on my bicycle and left. I went straight to Swan's house though.

It was just 2 PM, so I hadn't expected to see Charlie's car in front of the house, his shifts usually ends by 5 in the afternoon. But...I must admit I was glad when I saw it sitting in the driveway. Would she open the door since she is not even picking up the phone? I rang the bell, in a while Charlie came to open the door.

I was really shocked at what I saw. His face was pale, and...super tired. His eyes nearly bloodshot and the bags under them were shouting "let me sleep!" I lost track of the speech I prepared for when he opened the door and all that got out of me was.

"You look terrible."

He shrugged and left the door open for me. I entered, fisting my hands into the pockets and followed him to the kitchen, he was doing dishes now.

"How can I help you?" he asked not raising his eyes from the sink. I just as if by nature grabbed the towel and started to dry the dishes after him.

"I went to see Bella at school." I hinted.

Charlie looked at me, his face never changing the painful expression.

"She is...she's got the flu." he said sticking with the alibi. I was silent for a while, weighing my reaction. I didn't want to say the wrong thing right now, Charlie turns into a beast when he is desperate.

"C´mon...I know it's not true." I said after all. Charlie finished drying his hands and then with a deep sigh leaned against the counter raising his eyes towards me.

"I know. I just...can't take it Jake. She isn't sleeping, she isn't eating, she isn't moving, she isn't...speaking to me." Darn...that sounded far worse than I expected. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you saying she hasn't eaten or slept for a week?" I never though that humans are able to do that, but I was always a glutton and sleeping till lunch was my cup of tea. Charlie nodded.

"I mean, I went to ask the doctor, and he said to give her pills for the first few nights. That she would eventually get back to her old life. Tonight is the third night that I gave them to her. She looked grateful, I saw her taking them but...she looks like she didn't sleep anyway." he said.

"But Charlie, I mean...she isn't eating or moving for days, this is..."

"She eats bits, when I give it to her and stay there, talking. She smiles when I give it to her and pecks at it while listening to me. If she listens. And she takes a shower, sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening...sometimes at 3Am." he said with a heavy sigh again. And the heavy silence continued.

Charlie shook his head and probably felt the urge to be social, something he was never really good at and it was showing.

„How is Billy? I am sorry I missed this weeks match." he said getting a can of coke out of the fridge, handing it to me, and went to sit in the living room. I followed him.

„He is ok, there is always company to watch a match with." I assured him that there was no need to feel bad about it. Another heavy silence.

„Charlie, do you...think I can go up to see her? I can bring her some food, talk to her." I said prepared to fight the refusal I thought I would get with all I have.

„That'd be nice of you. You are the first friend that worries instead of getting pissed off that she is not picking up the phone. I gave those kids in her class more credit than I should have." he sighed.

„There is apple on the counter, just wash it and I am going up to tell her you are here." he said. When I got upstairs with the big red apple he was already tenderly knocking her door saying I was there.

She came to open the door and smiled at us weakly.

„Thanks Charlie." she said and gestured me to go inside. It almost felt as if nothing was wrong. Until I entered and took a second look at her. I looked her from head to toe...

„Duh." I said. Knowing she wouldn't expect anything else from me. She was even more pale, if it was possible. Deep dark bags under her eyes and hair she might have washed but I highly doubt it had been combed for … jeez ages, it added to her age maybe 20 years. 20 long years in a jail. She just shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms on her chest, looking almost apologetic. Her eyes saying: „I am sorry to offend you like this, you can go if you don't like what you see."

„Apple?" I tried to get over the awkwardness. We never were awkward with each other, Ever. She took it and said her thanks in a low voice and went to sit in the chair in front of the window. There was a blanket and...the second I saw her sinking in it I knew she spent days sitting there. I turned to look on the bad, sure, tidy and untouched. As if no one was living in this room for weeks. Freaky...

I sat next to the armchair and started to babble about anything and everything. About how Paul is being weird lately, how the weird Sam is meeting more and more with elders. How it makes me and my friends angry cause he is just...weird! How I am bored in school, and I told her about the car I am fixing for myself. I will be turning 16 in no time and I want it to be done by that time. I never looked at her, never checked to see if she was listening, or if she is awake. I Just talked.

It was when I realized that outside it was already getting dark and I didn't know what to say anymore. I turned to the side and found her looking at me. Her expression unchanged bud she was looking at me with thoughtful eyes. Suddenly I realized how stupid and childish I was. Coming here thinking that I could try my chances on a girl that lived in totally different world, that used to be a close friend, but that was back then when we were running in La Push wearing only diapers. Being 15, wanting explore...sure. Stupid kid was I coming here today.

But at the moment I saw her eyes on me, when I looked into them and watched her so tiny and fragile sitting in old armchair with hands around her shins resting her chin on her knees... at the moment I suddenly felt something I never felt before. It was like that something was sleeping deep inside of me and suddenly woke up, as if something that was hidden somewhere deep inside of me burst open and filled my whole chest. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, I just knew that that was my purpose here now. I must make her happy. I must fix the world for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix the world for you**

**Summary: **What if Edward had waited a few months to come back to Forks? What if...Bella had never jumped the cliff alone? This story starts exactly at the point Edward leaves, everything before and some of the backgrounds here is of course still Mayer's story.

**Pairing: **Jake/Bella

**Beta-reading:** Before I forgot to mention that I owe my friend Kris for making this English, thanks honeytoast 3

**Chapter 2 **

**Pov:** Bella

When Jacob left, I stood up and watched him get on his bike and leave from the window. Clenching the half eaten apple in my hand. It had lost it's freshness and turned brown while I was...listening to him. That day I didn't know that we would come back again the next day, this time with palm full of wood fruits. I sat in the armchair and he again made himself comfortable on the floor next to it. And as the night before, I kept thinking the whole night why he even bothered to come, the second he opened his mouth talking about so many things and yet nothing at the same time. I suddenly realized that the tight chains around my chest were slightly looser. He never checked to see if I ate the fruits, he never asked why I didn't go to school, he never had the expression of guest on the funeral when looking at me. He was smiling. Somewhere in the middle of his talk my chest started to pound very wildly.

„Jacob..." I said. He looked at me, I must have look really terrified.

„Bella?" he raised his eyebrow and flashed his oh so warm smile on me.

I slowly got down of the armchair, and fell on my knees throwing myself on him. My arms around his broad shoulders and my face buried in his neck and I broke into wild sobs. It was the first time and last time. I hadn't cried since …

I felt his arms around my shaking body and how he slowly knelt too so he could hug me properly. And again, he didn't ask why I cried, he didn't try to make me stop. He just...held me.

If you wonder what made me to do that... I suddenly realized one thing. Jacob is my alternate universe. He wasn't like Jessica, talking about the grace of Edward every time she spotted him. He wasn't like Mike, trying to talk about how Edwards is weird every time he gets a chance. He wasn't Charlie, who used to spend nights watching soccer with Edward in our house. He wasn't René who called almost daily asking about how things with Edward go.

_**Jacob is from a world where Edward Cullen did not exist.**_

He was from the world, that was about hobbies, woods, high school and stupid teenage games with friends. It took only two days and I found myself cooking dinner downstairs for Charlie and...Jacob. He said he'd come after I said I consider myself a decent cook. But for the past few days he only called. I bet he had homework to do and Billy nagged him when he spent all afternoon at my house. And I realized I was waiting for him to come...feeling a slight panic when he wasn't coming...

Charlie opened the door and he...tried not to look surprised. After a first frozen moment in the doors he came and kissed my head asking.

„What's on todays menu?" his head still stroking my freshly washed and dried hair.

I didn't look up but I answered.

„Trout." Charlie sniffed the smell over my shoulder and I giggled and shook him off. I couldn't see his face but I could swear I heard his heart start to beat on the normal frequencey again. He cleared his throat.

„The one Jake brought?"

„Sure Dad, like I'd really go fishing." I pointed out. Calling him dad again.

„Yeah, just like you haven't gone to school either."

Then he went to open the door, as the guest came. It was not only Jacob but also Billy. I looked at them and then at the poor middle-sized fish on the stove. I went to search for the more, as he brought three. Billy and Charlie greeted happily and they as always ended up by the TV sport channel in the near living room. Jacob came to me.

„Hey Bella. I thought maybe if I brought Billy that Charlie wouldn't be so disappointed that he.. Doesn't have you for himself."

„What?" I shook my head in confusion.

„Well, he must be head over heels seeing you at the stove again." he pointed out.

„Oh..."It finally hit me, what Jacob thought. That maybe Charlie would like to spend the first evening I start to behave as a human again alone with me. Well, I was glad it didn't happen that way. This was much more... easier.

„Good idea." I nodded and as I was trying to get out the spine of the fish I cut myself. I … by the reflex immediately licked the blood and apologized with groan. Jacob washed his hands and took over the fish-cleaning.

„Did you seriously just apologize for bleeding?" he asked, clearly finding it highly amusing. If he knew...

I forced a smile.

„I guess I did."

It was just a small cut and it stopped bleeding in few seconds. But as Jacob was cooked I watched him ,and couldn't believe how he much he had grown. I swear he must grew two heads taller than the last time I talked to him at the prom. His hands were reminding me of paws, thick fingers, strong forearms. I must have giggled a little at the thought cause he turned and looked at me and with raised eyebrows and asked.

„What's so funny?" the smile never leaving his face. I cleared my throat...

„Well, you are kind of huge. And I just...thought your hands look like bear paws." I tried to say it with a serious face. He made a sound and laughed with me. We put the fish in the stove together and I took over.

The dinner was very peaceful. I think I made it even merry when I told Jake that I will drop by in La Push after school, that we could do some homework together. Dad looked at me for a second and a his face lit up. Jacob first watched dad and then looked at me.

„Sure, I bet I could teach you some math." I smiled weakly at dad, feeling really bad for not realizing what hell I must´ve put him through for past two weeks. Then I looked at Jacob and my eyes almost popped out.

„I beg your pardon? Who is older, who is SENIOR to who here?" I pretended to be offended. Billy laughed.

„Bells, he is really talented on natural sciences, you know?" I rolled my eyes and answered:

„Shoot, yeah. How much of this talent you let him spend on chemicals for baby-skin, silky curtain-like hair and steroids?" I joked and everyone laughed.

„I could give you some tips, look at you, Bella." Jacob shot back. I rolled my eyes. He was right. I was skinny, pale as the hospital walls and my hair almost died from shock when I used a rinse this morning.

„Ok, you've won this one." I ended the conversation and tried not to laugh anymore but with others still giggling around it became bit harder.

And the day after I went to school. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I thought I was … better. But sitting alone in almost every class, an empty space next to me still reminding me of the painful absence of it´s owner, it didn't make any better. I wasn't really present in the classes either. At least not mentally. What was even worse... Was that everyone was _**staring**_. The only girl that ever got under Edward Cullen's skin was sitting alone, looking like a ghost...the only girl that got _**dumped by Edward Cullen**_ turned to a miserable … nah, whatever. Call me masochist, I sat alone at the table that was Cullens´ when they still were there, of course captive all the eyes that felt bad for staring at me up till now. I didn't care... I didn't care about anything.

After the biology class I just sat in my truck, bringing it on the road and trying to see thru the curtain of tears. When I got home I just turned on the TV and curled into a ball on our couch.

I don't really know what was on the TV and I don't how long I was slept, but I know that when Charlie's tender hand on my cheek woke me up, outside it was already dark. I saw the worry in his eyes after he checked my -most probably- bloodshot eyes.

„You shouldn't be curled up here, go to your bed Bells." he smiled tenderly. But I had already decided to be strong for my dad. I smiled and sat up trying to get my hair to lay down.

„Oh...I am fine."

Charlie went to the kitchen and called out to me.

„So how was school? Did you meet with your friends? Did the teachers give you to much crap for missing two weeks?"

I picked up my bag and answered when crossing around the kitchen corner.

„Of course I met them dad. They are...still _**the same**_." I forced out the smile. _Just that they don't want to talk to me anymore. _

„And I got some assignments to do for the missed subjects, but they all were kind of … supportive." I lied. _„__Oh, our jilted heroine, welcome back to Verona, lovely Juliet." _I heard the english teacher joking on my account.

Dad watched my face suspiciously, so I just gave him a smile again and turned to the stairs that lead up to our bedrooms. When I was about to step the first step up I heard him again.

„And how was La Push? Did you guys have fun?"

_Crap!_

**Author note: **Thanks for reviews! It helps me a lot to be into writing this :) And sorry to those who loved Jacob view so much, next one is Jake´s again and his pov will most probably dominate this fic. But for sake of their own relationship (- and for the sake of describing Jacobs _naked or not_ awesomeness) I will sometimes write a chapter from Bella´s view.


End file.
